


Lanterns

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 10: Magic, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "Qrow knew that Magic existed. He’d met the maidens and seen them wield the forces of Magic. He’d watch Ozpin weave magic across his finger tips in many ways. He’d been given the power to be able to transform into a bird. He’d seen the destruction that Salem’s power could bring with a flick of her wrist."QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 2





	Lanterns

Qrow knew that Magic existed. He’d met the maidens and seen them wield the forces of Magic. He’d watch Ozpin weave magic across his finger tips in many ways. He’d been given the power to be able to transform into a bird. He’d seen the destruction that Salem’s power could bring with a flick of her wrist.

But Qrow also knew real magic. 

Watching love bring two people together to get married and promise to love each other for the rest of their lives. Seeing Summer and Tai look at each other and glow with happiness. 

Watching Ruby as a baby, when her eyes grew wide and she giggled with happiness the first time she ate chocolate chips. And watching her light up even now, when she was given chocolate chip cookies. 

Hearing Yang shriek with delight the first time she had gotten a bike to ride. And watching her teach herself to ride it, and pick herself back up everytime she fell over. From watching her ride her bike and growing into riding and caring for her motorbike as she got older. 

Watching the kids he was travelling with grow into adults. Watching them build their own family made of friends. Showing the family wasn’t just those you were related to, or where raised by. Finding that a family could be chosen. 

The newest magic he had seen was watching Arthur build a paper lantern, to celebrate the Solstice. 

Qrow knew the Atlesian tradition, but he’d never seen it before. With the tribe, they had a feast for Solstice. It focused on food and company during the cold of winter. With Team STRQ, they had a meal, and exchanged gifts. A tradition that focused on love and expression. 

While they also gave gifts and had meals with friends and Family, Solstice was a day of nearly perpetual night in Atlas. So as a tradition, they built paper lantern and let them go at midnight, with a wish or intention attached to them. It was meant to light the person’s way through the dark. 

Standing on the balcony of the place they were staying in Vacuo, he watched as Arthur and Wiess lit the candles in the paper lantern to send them off. 

Qrow knew that Arthur hadn’t done this in over ten years. Arthur said he had nothing to write on the paper attached to the lantern. That Arthur didn’t need a future lit for him. That there was nothing in the future for him. 

Qrow watched Arthur lift the paper lantern up and let it go. The paper, which Qrow knew had the word ‘Atonement’ scrawled beautifully across it, lift and start to float away. There was a soft smile on his face, watching the delicate lanterns float up in the sky. 

Watching Arthur’s face, Qrow knew that this was a moment of real magic.


End file.
